Unión Fraternal
by YaoiEverywhereForEver
Summary: Los hermanos Okumura siguen su vida diaria, aunque detras de todo, Rin oculta su inmenso amor hacia Yukio y este igualmente siente lo mismo por Rin. Incovenientes Ayudaran a ambos a poder declararse. Sin duda una locura
1. Inquietud

Cap 1

Era tarde, muy tarde y como siempre acostumbraba últimamente, me levantaba a media noche, siempre esperando, el momento perfecto para poder dejar salir a flote mis emociones. Contemplo el cuerpo dormido de mi hermano en el otro borde de la habitación, hay yace la causa de mi desvelo, Yukio.

Últimamente me sentía diferente con mi querido hermano, lo pensaba a cada momento, como si fuera lo único que me importara todo el tiempo, y si que lo era. Hace solo unos meses comenze a ver a mi hermano con otros ojos, de otra manera, calificaba a mi hermano como: Perfecto, y es que absolutamente eso es lo que era, completamente perfecto, Me sentía locamente enamorado de el, como cualquier otra persona enamorada. El único problema, Somos hermanos.

Tal vez era un problema, o tal vez no, depende de uno como ve esta situación, en mi caso, estaba completamente frustrado por tal posición en la que me encontraba cada noche, todas, absolutamente todas desde hace meses, no pudiendo evitar mis estúpidos y egoístas deseos.

Trataba de evitarlo, no hacer contacto visual, no hablar con el, ya que cualquier contacto me emocionaba, me ponía nervioso e incomodo. Si, lo amo pero me incomoda, es solo que, desde que comenze a percatarme de mis sentimientos hacia el, me fijaba en los mas mínimos detalles, los mínimos roces. Era inevitable, incluso sentía que podía predecir el momento exacto en que Yukio levantara sus lentes por su nariz, cada ver era mas predecible para mi, pues si me la pasaba observándolo. Tales detalles me daban miedo hasta a mi mismo. El miedo me carcoma en el momento de rozar lo mas delicadamente una parte de nuestros cuerpos, tal era el miedo e impresión que trataba alejarme y evitarlo lo mas que podía, Estúpido no?.

Camine lentamente en dirección de Yukio, la luz de la luna me ayudaba a divisar el cuerpo de mi hermano, ya cerca de el, lentamente moví la cabeza de Yukio para que esta quedara mirando hacia arriba. Contemple aquellos labios entre abiertos, Sintiendo la gran opresión en mi corazón. Mis sentimientos querían salir, desbordarse sin miedo alguno, transmitir todo el amor incrustado en mi corazón. La locura me carcoma, la ansiedad de poseer sus labios, los cuales están tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, solo debo dar el siguiente paso, sentía la gran adrenalina de lo "Prohibido". Dejando salir mis deseos que estuvieron guardados durante el día, me incline ligeramente quedando a solo centimetros del rostro de mi hermano, todas las noches, siempre en la misma posición. Entreabrí mis labios mientras incline aun mas mi cabeza, Yukio solamente permanecía dormido, no sabiendo lo que ocurría, Me acerque cada vez mas, cada segundo se hacia eterno, estaba apunto. Toque sus labios. El tacto, fue... inigualable, por mas que besara y besara esos preciados labios, sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Busque la mano de Yukio, se encontraba al costado derecho de su cuerpo, me afirme sobre ella mientras que a la vez entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos. Unidas, comenze a mover delicadamente mis labios sobre los de Yukio.

Continué presionando sus labios y a la vez introduje mi lengua en la cavidad de mi hermano, sintiendo el calor en la boca de Yukio, fue una punzada directamente en mi pecho. Recorrí con mi lengua cada rincón de la cavidad de Yukio, sin pudor alguno, sin embargo, este aun estando dormido comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios al compás de los míos. Me sorprendí enormemente por tan especial e imprevisto movimiento, no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, Sentía como si Yukio correspondiera mi beso con amor. De pronto sentí la lengua de Yukio jugar con la mía, Diablos! Yukio estaría despierto?, me descubrió?.

Espantado enormemente, me aleje despacio, extrañando el preciado calor de su boca. Mantuve silencio unos segundos, observando atentamente a Yukio, esperaba algún movimiento para asegurarme de que estuviera despierto. Gracias a dios no lo estaba. Suspire con alivio por tal susto que había pasado, aunque claramente fui yo mismo quien quiso besar a Yukio.

Nuevamente de pie frente a el, inicie mi marcha de retirada, deseaba asegurarme que no me descubriera Yukio. Di media vuelta, llegando a mi cama me recosté en silencio sobre este, cubriéndome con las tibias cobijas que conservaron mi calor durante mi ausencia. Cerré mis ojos lentamente soltando a la vez un suspiro, me había salvado por esta noche de ser descubierto.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, los suaves rayos de luz atravesaban la ventana golpeando directamente mi rostro. Me levante totalmente somnoliento, mire el reloj sin mucha importancia, aunque claramente debería ser lo contrario. Solamente faltaban Diez minutos para entrar a clases, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y tome dirección al instituto.

Corría apresuradamente por los pasillos, sin duda alguna acababa de sonar el timbre, Diablos llegue tarde. Abrí la puerta del salón de golpe, percatándome después de unos segundos de mi brutal entrada, Yukio que se encontraba claramente comenzando las clases, suspiro. Solamente sentí el claro reflejo de sus lentes contra mis ojos, dándole un claro toque tétrico.

\- Lamento el retraso - Di por dada mi disculpa mientras caminaba a mi pupitre lentamente, sintiendo la fuerte mirada de Yukio. Ah, como apreciaba tener su atención, sin duda estaré loco pero era feliz sintiendo solamente la mirada de Yukio posada sobre mi. No me importaba si fuera de Odio u Enojo, simplemente me alegraba tener su atención.

\- Bien, como decía, los tipos de demonios que se encuentran en la cueva de... - Yukio continuo diciendo cosas que para mi eran totalmente inútiles, sin duda alguna lo mio no era el estudio.

Debes en cuando prestaba atención a Yukio pero la sola sensación de sentir su mirada conectada con la mía me aterraba, era inexplicable, así que solamente respondía evitándolo. Si, díganme raro o estúpido. Me encantaba sentir su mirada sobre mi, al igual que me incomodaba. Mi escape era evitarlo, como siempre lo hacia, todo bien cierto?, podría continuar de esta forma por siempre, Por... Siempre. La idea retumbo en mi cabeza, evitarlo por siempre?. Imposible. No podría negarme a hablarle por siempre, tal vez durante el día asi, pero por siempre?. Borre tal idea de mi mente, tal vez debería decirle todo lo que siento de una vez, decirle que... Lo amo. Sentí mi rostro arder por tal pensamiento, Algún día me confesare?, Podre estar con Yukio?. Desparrame mi cuerpo sobre mi pupitre, no sabia que hacer.

A la hora de almorzar, claramente me moría de hambre, nos retiramos al patio: Shiemi, Suguro, Shima y Konekomaru.

\- Ahhggg... muero de hambre - Replique mientras tiraba todo mi cuerpo sobre el suave césped, los demás solamente tomaron asiento, todos nos encontrábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

\- Tu siempre tienes hambre! - Alego Suguro, Konekomaru y Shima rieron mientras que Shiemi sonreía.

\- Cállate - Contraataque mientras le lanzaba una bola de papel que guardaba en mi bolsillo, Golpee su cabeza con esta, cabreandolo aun más. Me gustaba fastidiarlo. De pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Yukio, Que pasaba?.

\- Yukio? - Conteste mientras posicionaba el teléfono en mi oído derecho, me puse de pie en el proceso, era raro que Yukio llamara.

\- Nii-san, estas con los demás? - Refiriéndose a los chicos con los que me encontraba, respondí que si - Hubo un problema de demonios en el lado oeste de la ciudad, Exorcistas y Profesores tendremos que ir, por lo tanto pueden retirarse del instituto por lo que resta del día - Avise a los chicos, mientras que me alejaba del grupo para hablar con Yukio.

\- Yukio, puedo ir? - Pregunte dejando salir mis ganas que tuve comprimidas hace unos segundos, Yukio al otro lado de la linea suspiro, sabia claramente la respuesta.

\- Nii-san, preferiría que no lo hicieras - Dijo Yukio mientras en su voz se notaba preocupación, Dude un momento sobre insistir.

\- Porque Yukio? - Pregunte un tanto enojado.

\- Porque... no quiero que te lastimes - Su voz fue casi un susurro, casi inaudible. Mi corazón se acelero de sobremanera, me pecho dolía, se estrujaba. Mordí mi labio inferior mas fuerte de lo que normalmente lo haría, sentía en mi oreja la suave respiración de Yukio - Yo... te protegeré... Nii-san - Fui casi como una suave brisa que golpeo mi rostro aquellas palabras. Inmóvil apreté con fuerza el teléfono, Yukio tenia dos caras. El Extricto y Enojon Yukio y el Protector y Amable. Sin duda alguna estaba... enamorado. Sonreí para mi mismo, no pudiendo ocultar mas mi reluciente felicidad.

\- Yukio... - Dije débilmente, casi como un gemido, inmerso en mis pensamientos, pensé en voz alta, me avergonze de mi mismo, sentía ganas de enterrarme en un hoyo. Sin mas escuche el claro pitido del teléfono, Yukio corto. Quise gritar al cielo. Destruir un par de cosas, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por mi actitud, Yukio me descubriría, soy un idiota.

Todos los estudiantes se retiraron del Instituto, me despedí de los chicos y camine dirección a los viejos dormitorios. Llegando, un tanto intrigado, camine en dirección la cama de Yukio, Sin mas que esperar deje caer mi cuerpo sobre esta.

El cielo, allí sentía que me encontraba. Toda la cama de Yukio estaba impregnada totalmente de su olor, su aroma, su ser. Estiraba todo mi cuerpo sobre la cama de Yukio, estaba envuelto en el, me estaba abrazando, Pegue aun mas mi rostro contra las cobijas de su cama. Oh, estaba completamente extasiado, quería mas, perdí totalmente la cordura, comenze a oler desesperadamente la almohada, donde yacía todas las noches el cabello de Yukio, me recosté sobre esta aspirando profundamente. Abri mis ojos lentamente los cuales estuvieron cerrados durante todo mi acto de placer. Tome asiento en la cama de Yukio, con mi mano derecha posada sobre esta comenze a acariciar la tela que cada noche cubría el semidesnudo cuerpo de mi hermano. Regresando a la normalidad, me percate de tal posición en la que me encontraba, Espantado totalmente, trataba de razonar porque me puse así al oler el aroma del hombre que amo, la respuesta era obvia pero claramente era algo nuevo para mi, la primera vez que me enamoro. Me puse de pie, tome ropa de mi closet ademas de una toalla y me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha.

* * *

Era de anochecer, comenze a preocuparme un tanto de Yukio. Mi cola, la cual estuvo toda la jornada enrollada a mi cintura, salio a flote, sintiéndome totalmente libre, expuesto. Observe la hora, 23:50. Me quede los 10 minutos restantes mirando oscura ciudad siendo iluminada por grandes cantidades de luces, una vista hermosa. Seria mejor si Yukio estuviera a mi lado, conmigo, para siempre. Sonreí torpemente, sin duda seria algo genial, pero difícil. Siendo las 12:00 am. me introduje en mi cama, mientras que giraba mi cuerpo en dirección a la de Yukio, esta claramente se encontraba vacía, sin el cuerpo de mi hermano. Que raro se sentía dormir completamente solo en una habitación desde que comenze a sentir algo por Yukio. Realmente me sentía solo, necesitaba saber que Yukio estaba al otro lado de la habitación dormitando apaciblemente. Me acurruque fuertemente por mis pensamientos, no es como si Yukio no fuera a volver.

Unos minutos después, cuando estaba apunto de ir al mundo de los sueños, senti como se abría la puerta de la habitación a la vez que se prendía la luz, Yukio había llegado. Agradecía estar completamente cubierto, ya que la luz seria como mirar el sol, Respire ligeramente entre las cobijas, mientras mi ultimo pensamiento fue Yukio para luego quedarme completamente dormido.

\- Buenas noches... Yukio - Susurre fuera de mi subconsciente, casi llegando a abandonar mi cuerpo.

\- Buenas noches Nii-san - Escuche la voz de Yukio a lo lejos, casi repitiéndose en mi mente, el suave eco llego a mi mente haciéndome sonreír aun mas, podría dormir sabiendo que Yukio había llegado a salvo. Sin duda lo necesito conmigo, Siempre.


	2. Incomodidad

Bueno pues este es el primer Fic de Ao no exorcist que he escrito, espero les este gustando, tendra mas capitulos obviamente y espero sus Reviews :)

Cap 2

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sentía mi brazo derecho dormido, supongo que estuve durante toda la noche durmiendo sobre el, no muy lejos escuche el fuerte ronquido de Nii-san. Mire la hora en mi reloj de mano percatándome de que había despertado solamente 5 minutos antes de lo normal, sin darle demasiada importancia me levante, abrí un mueble en el cual se encontraban mis prendas de vestir, solamente tome una toalla y salí del cuarto.

Al llegar a mi destino, el baño, comenze a desvestirme lentamente, primero mis bóxer para luego continuar con la polera, camine hacia las duchas y gire la pequeña manilla para hacer correr el agua, la tempere y luego me introduje en el pequeño cubículo para mas privacidad, aunque sabia que me encontraba solo. Vertí una pequeña cantidad de Shampoo en mi mano para luego comenzar a esparcirlo por mi cabello, el agua corría lentamente por mi cuerpo, se sentía relajante, comenze a mojar mi cabello para sacar toda la espuma en el. Absorto en mis pensamientos no podía sacar de mi mente la "Intensa" conversación de ayer con Nii-san. Sin duda había sido bastante directo, mas de lo normal, con todo eso de "Yo te protegeré", sin duda alguna ahora que me siento diferente con Nii-san suena de una manera mas insinuante. Agradecía el que Nii-san fuera bastante despistado para percatarse de mis sentimientos. La verdad, nada puede detener lo que siento, Desde siempre, Desde pequeños, Ocultando la gran verdad, mi verdadera intención hacia Nii-san. Mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente, odiaba tener que estar siempre en esta situación, Mortificarme por mis pensamientos, sufrir por mis sentimientos. Sin duda estaba en un lió. Después de unos minutos salí de la ducha. Comenze a secar todo mi cuerpo para luego enrollar la toalla en mi cintura, salí de los baños dirigiéndome a mi habitación, una vez allí me vestí apropiadamente con mi uniforme. Tome mis documentos con los cuales me guiaba para impartir mis clases.

Observe a Nii-san y luego la hora, 7:38, si no se levantaba pronto llegaría tarde, por mi mente paso la idea de despertarlo pero de inmediato la olvide, Nii-san tendría que aprender a despertar solo, o siquiera con despertador. Camine a paso lento hacia la puerta de la habitación, saque mi llave para luego introducirla en la cerradura, abrí la puerta y al otro lado estaba un salón de la academia, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Aun quedaban minutos para que comenzaran las clases por lo tanto decidí ir al salón de Profesores.

* * *

El toque de timbre anuncio el comienzo de las clases, me dirigí a mi salón correspondiente, entre y tal como lo imaginaba, Nii-san aun no llegaba, como podía ser tan irresponsable?, observe a Shiemi-san que se encontraba alado del puesto vació en donde debía estar Nii-san, le sonreí gentilmente mientras que los demás estudiantes se ponían de pie.

\- Buenos Días, pueden tomar asiento - Dije mientras dejaba mi maletín en el escritorio, los demás tomaron asiento mientras hablaban. Saque mis correspondientes implementos mientras que a lo dejos escuchaba pisadas rápidas y fuertes, esto era típico, siempre lo mismo, ya sabia quien se acercaba.

\- LAMENTO LA DEMORA! - Grito Rin abriendo la puerta de golpe, traía un rostro agotado, mientras que respiraba con dificultad.

\- Se puede saber porque llegas a esta hora Okumura? - Pregunte con un pequeño tic en el ojo, hubiera deseado que abriera la puerta civilizadamente, no me abría cabreado tanto su actitud bruta.

\- Ehh?! - Pregunto con sorpresa o enojo? - Yukio! No me despertaste! - Agrego mientras me apuntaba con el dedo, esto era el colmo.

\- Primero, Te recuerdo que estamos en un salón de clases, ten mas respeto - Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y con una mano levantaba mis lentes que resbalaban por mi nariz - Y segundo, no es mi obligación despertarte - Agregue mientras que lo miraba fríamente, deseaba que bastara de comportarse siempre como un niño.

\- Pero Yukio! - Grito mientras que se tiraba al suelo, completamente vencido, todas las mañanas lo mismo, aun espero que un día sean diferentes.

\- "Okumura-sensei" - Dije mientras que escribía en el pizarron la forma con la que debería de llamarme en el salón de clases - Toma asiento de una vez que por tu culpa perdemos minutos de clases - Dije mientras comenzaba a anotar en la pizarra diferentes cosas que enseñaría el día de hoy.

\- Demonio... - Susurro Rin, sabia claramente que se refería a mi, decidí no quedarme callado.

\- Somos iguales, de hecho tu te comportas mas como uno - Dije con voz alta sin girarme a ver el rostro de Nii-san, solamente escuche un "Tks...".

Durante las clases me percate que Nii-san me ignoraba, y no era porque tuviera sueño o por otra cosa. Últimamente siempre era así, al llegar a los dormitorios también, era raro, como si se esforzara en no hablarme y ocultar algo, algo que tal vez no deseaba que yo nunca supiera. Logre darme cuenta que solamente era conmigo, Con los demás chicos no había cambiado su actitud, pero al hacerlo conmigo normalmente se perdía esa alegría que Rin siempre desprendía, cambiándola por una incomodidad. Se notaba incomodo conmigo, lo sabia, su forma de desviar la mirada cada vez que chocaba con la mía, la forma en que se ponía nervioso al estar muy cerca de el, la forma en que yo lo encontraba a el observándome. Últimamente pasaba muy comúnmente todo lo mencionado, ya no sabia que hacer para poder volver a lo de antes, en las mañanas cuando lo veo llegar tarde y normalmente discuto con el, siento que por fin todo vuelve a ser como antes, pero no es así ya que como siempre, después me comienza a evitar.

Minutos después de estar explicando un par de cosas me percate que Rin y Shiemi-san hablaban entre ellos susurrándose cosas en sus orejas, tal vez no debería exagerar pero el único problema era que cada vez que se hablaban me miraban, pero de una manera diferente a la de siempre, como si estuvieran hablando de mi. No se que me ocurrió pero dentro de mi nació la inmensa curiosidad de saber que era lo que hablaban, estaban hablando de mi, lo sabia. Sentí unos grandes celos, como siempre he sentido con Nii-san, no lo negare, lo quiero solamente para mi, aunque siempre restrinjo mis deseos hacia el, Pero ya no aguantaba mas de los celos y la curiosidad.

Un tiempo después de estar soportando sus miradas directas y sin cuidado, agregándole los constantes susurros, tome dirección hacia la puerta del salón, llamando a Rin en el proceso, Salí del salón con Nii-san tras de mi.

\- ¿Que ocurre Yukio? -Pregunto Nii-san tras de mi, se notaba un tanto nervioso.

\- Sígueme - Musite mientras caminaba en dirección a un lugar en especifico.

Caminamos en silencio por el largo pasillo, llegamos al fondo de este y doblamos en dirección a la derecha, llegando a los baños, el lugar perfecto.

\- Entra Nii-san - Ordene a Nii-san mientras señalaba el lugar con mi mano.

\- Ehh? - Pregunto extrañado, sabia que seria difícil y sospechoso, así que trate de convencerlo de buena manera.

\- Por favor Nii-san, entra y no hagas preguntas - Dije amablemente, mientras que por dentro de mi un mar de sensaciones me mataba.

Nii-san me miro extrañamente pero después de unos segundos suspiro y entro a los baños, Ahora comenzare. Entramos y nos dirigimos al fondo del baño, Nii-san se giro hacia a mi y con los brazos cerrados esperaba una explicación.

\- Y Bien? Que pasa Yukio? - Pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente, mientras que yo ya no oculte nada y deje salir mis "Celos".

\- De que hablaban Tu y Shiemi-san - Pregunte Fríamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos, Nii-san por el contrario separo sus brazos y con mirada de extrañeza hablo.

\- Me estas diciendo que vinimos hasta aquí solamente para preguntarme eso? - Cuestiono con mala cara, desviándose del tema.

\- Responde! - Ordene dando un paso hacia el, si tanto le incomoda estar conmigo como lo ha demostrado últimamente, esta sera mi única arma. Rin solamente retrocedió un paso y a la vez desviaba la mirada hacia abajo, notándose un claro sonrojo, mi corazón solamente se acelero por aquel gesto de Nii-san.

\- Pues... No te importa Cuatro-ojos - Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado, la paciencia se me agotaba. Di un paso mas, y igual que Antes Rin retrocedio uno, el único problema era que había dado tope contra la pared, sin escapatoria, mucho mejor.

\- Quien decide si me importa o no, soy yo - Dije dando otro paso, Rin trato de hacer lo mismo aunque lo único que logro fue demostrar su clara incomodidad con mi cercanía - Asi que Nii-san, Responde! - Ordene mientras chocaba mi brazo izquierdo con la pared que estaba detrás de Nii-san, La distancia era cada vez mas corta.

\- Yu- Yukio... estas muy cerca - Dijo Rin sonrojado poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, me sentía tan bien teniendo el control de la situación, Nii-san no tenia escapatoria, la verdad ya ni me importaba saber que hablaba Nii-san con Shiemi-san, solamente quería seguir así con Nii-san, aunque lo incomodara, sentía que por fin podía hablarle directamente, el no podría evitarme, ni aunque lo intente un millón de veces.

\- Que? Acaso te incomodo? - Pregunte fingiendo inocencia, claramente estaba incomodo, sin escapatoria, sumiso, intimidado. Rin, por tal pregunta que hice solamente atino a mirar hacia abajo.

\- No... no me incomodas Yukio - Respondió Nii-san un tanto bajito, cada vez se volvía mas intensa la situación, por fin lo tengo tal y como lo había imaginado tantas veces, solamente para mi, sin nada que negarme, siendo totalmente sumiso conmigo, como estaba disfrutando este momento.

\- Entonces Nii-san, porque debería alejarme? - Pregunte mientras cortaba cada vez mas la distancia entre nosotros, Rin solamente me miro, tan fríamente que me sentí mal, Nii-san se estaba molestando por mi comportamiento, tal idea me emociono aun mas, no me detendría hasta ver a Nii-san explotar.

\- No... No me refería a eso... - Susurro Nii-san suavizando su mirada, Que manera de cambiar su actitud!. Lejos escuche unas pisadas aproximarse, de inmediato me introduje con Nii-san en el ultimo cubículo, tal situación seria conveniente.

\- Yukio Que-... - Calle a Rin poniendo mi mano derecha en su boca, mientras que con la izquierda le señalaba silencio, escuche que entro mas de una persona. Nii-san comenzo a morder suavemente la palma de mi mano, tal tacto me pareció majestuoso, luego lentamente lamió mi palma, creyendo que tal tacto me asquearía, por el contrario, me encantaba.

\- Si crees que me incomoda, estas equivocado - Susurre mientras sacaba mi mano de su boca para luego sin vergüenza alguna pase mi lengua justamente por donde Nii-san acababa de lamer, Vaya que dio resultados, Nii-san casi muere de vergüenza. La verdad después de haber hecho eso me percate de que fui demasiado obvio al demostrar que no me daba asco, Nii-san descubriría que me gusta.

\- Porque hiciste eso? - Pregunto en voz baja mientras aun estaba sonrojado, escuche a lo lejos como cada vez llegaban mas estudiantes. Mire mi reloj de mano y me percate que faltaban 15 min. para acabar las clases, las que claramente no me encontraba haciendo.

\- Porque no debería? - Respondí con otra pregunta, claramente las "Batallas" en dialogo no son muy convenientes en Nii-san, normalmente cualquier persona puede "Derrotarlo" ya que Nii-san no sirve para pensar, solamente para actuar y esa era una gran cualidad que me gustaba de Nii-san, aunque aveces era un fastidio ya que el piensa que algunas cosas se resuelven a golpes. Nii-san solamente se mordió el labio, notaba su gran nerviosismo. Me percate de que los estudiantes que probablemente entraron al baño estaban "Desesperados" por orinar, ya que solamente estaban ocupados tres de los cubículos para hacer sus necesidades, note que algunos utilizaban los urinarios pero al parecer no todos se sentían cómodos orinando casi al descubierto. Podía deducir lo que hacían al ver ligeramente por debajo del cubículo los pies de los estudiantes, agregándole el poder agudizar mi oído lo suficiente para localizar cada pisada y su dirección. Llegue a la conclusión de la cual supuse que revisarían el cubículo utilizado por Nii-san y yo, así que sacando provecho de a la situación, incinue mi plan a Nii-san. Llame su atención, el solamente me miro con atentamente - Pronto revisaran este cubículo para saber si esta ocupado, así que necesito pedirte que te sientes en mis piernas para que crean que estoy haciendo "del 2" - Dije mientras me sentaba lentamente en el W.C. Mientras que Nii-san quedaba frente mi, pegando su espalda contra la puerta del baño.

\- Que? Es- Estas loco?! - Pregunto casi gritando, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza, estaba sonrojado completamente, se veía hermoso. Pronto escuche pisadas acercarse hacia nosotros, localice dos estudiantes, uno Dijo "Escuchaste eso?", "Revisemos si esta ocupado ese baño" menciono el otro. Rápidamente tome a Nii-san por la cintura atrayendolo hacia mi, por inercia tubo que abrir sus piernas quedando una a cada lado de mi cadera - Yu.. - Calle su boca con mi mano derecha, ya que la izquierda sujetaba su delicada cintura. Supuse que los estudiantes vieron por debajo del baño para asegurarse de que el cubículo estuviera ocupado, ya que luego se fueron a esperar con los demás chicos.

\- Nii-san.. nos salvamos - Dije mientras sacaba mi mano de su boca, el solamente me golpeo en la cabeza, estaba enojado, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para cabrearse. Solamente le sonreí, esperaba que tuviera compasión.

\- No habríamos tenido que hacer esto si tan solo nos hubiéramos retirado del baño cuando ellos aun ni entraban - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Se hubiera ido de golpe al suelo si no fuera porque yo lo sostenía por la cadera, tal parecía que no se percato de tal peligro. Nii-san estaba muy enojado, me miraba solamente para dirigirme pequeñas miradas de odio. Solamente atine traerlo mas a mi, me refugie en su cálido pecho, estaba tan cómodamente hay, solamente sentía el olor de Nii-san, me envolvía, enloquecía, desesperaba, anhelaba. Inmerso en tal sensación comenze a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Nii-san, su cola comenzo a moverse descontroladamente por mis caricias, estaba nervioso, o tal vez asustado?. Lo mire directamente a los ojos, me percate de su hermoso color de ojos, nunca los había visto tan de cerca, azules, como el inmenso mar, como el reluciente cielo, eran hermosos. Nii-san solamente me miraba como yo a el, nada mas importaba, y si me arriesgaba?, arriesgarme tan solo por tocar esos suaves labios?. No, aparté de mi mente tan descabellada idea, no me atrevía a hacer tal locura, Nii-san me odiaría?. Me despreciaría?. Estaba dispuesto a robarle un beso?. La idea quedo presente en mi mente a cada momento, miles de ideas cruzaban por mi mente. Que... Pasaría?.

\- Yukio... Estas bien? - Pregunto Nii-san mientras continuaba mirándome, solamente atine a traerlo con mas fuerza hacia mi, no quería separarme de Nii-san - Yukio, ya se fueron - Dijo mientras se alejaba poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, sus pies tocaron el suelo, logrando mantenerse de pie. Sintiéndome impotente de no poder reclamar algo, lo imite y salimos del cubículo, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?, mire la hora en mi reloj de mano, solamente faltaban 3 minutos para el toque de timbre.

\- Volvamos al salón - Dije mientras Camine en dirección a la puerta del baño, Rin solamente se quedo atrás, de pie, sin dar ningún paso, me gire hacia el en busca de una explicación - Que suce-

\- Que diablos fue todo eso?! - Grito Rin con sus ojos tapados por el largo fleco de su cabello, a que se refería exactamente?. Sin entender muy hice notar mi desconcerto.

\- A Que te refieres? - Pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos, ahora creí entender a que se referia. Nii-san me miro directamente con un fuerte sonrojo. Comprendí totalmente - Ah, todo fue un total malentendido - Dije mientras me giraba para retirarme del baño, no quería dar explicaciones, seria totalmente descubierto. Decidí hacerme de oídos sordos.

\- Oye Yukio, espera! - Escuche a Rin gritar tras de mi pidiéndome explicaciones por mi comportamiento.

Yo solamente respondía, "No fue nada" o "Fue un malentendido". Negaría todo hasta la muerte. Ocultare totalmente la verdad por tal comportamiento que tuve. Justamente cuando entre al salón de la clases. El toque de timbre anuncio el primer Receso, todos los estudiantes de la clase comenzaron a salir del salón mientras que yo solamente guardaba mis archivos. Juraría que Rin me estaba mirando fijamente, sentía su mirada penetrante, aunque desapareció una vez que abandone el salón, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, me alegraba tanto no tener que hacer clases al curso de Nii-san durante todo el día, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Nii-san, después de todo, yo mismo me metí en este Lío.


End file.
